In many radiofrequency circuit applications, such as radiofrequency identification (RFID) tag and reader circuits, it is desirable to have reliable symbol detection mechanisms that consume low power and small area. Many conventional approaches to symbol detection in radiofrequency circuit applications tend to use so called “IQ” demodulation. IQ demodulation approaches generally include two detection paths, each using a phase-shifted version of a detector clock (e.g., local oscillator clock). For example, an “I” detection path may use an in-phase version of the detector clock signal, while a “Q” detection path may use an out-of-phase (e.g., phase-shifted by ninety degrees) version of the detector clock signal. Using dual detector paths can provide a number of features, such as distinguishing between a received signal frequency being greater or less than the frequency of the detector clock signal. However, implementing two detector paths typically involves implementing two copies of the components of the detection path, which can effectively double the power and area consumption of the detection circuit. Some other conventional approaches to symbol detection in radiofrequency circuit applications tend to use so-called “envelope detection.” While envelope detection can be implemented without the dual detection paths of IQ approaches, envelope detection circuits typically rely on using large-signal devices. The large signal devices tend to consume more area and more power, and can often provide less accurate detection than their small-signal counterparts.